Un regalo del destino
by AzumarillTank
Summary: Una dulce historia de como Mona conoció a Wario.


Domingo por la mañana, una limusina partió de una bella casa del barrio más lujoso de Ciudad Diamante.

-¡Adiós mamá y papá, los extrañare!- se despedía una niña mientras agitaba su brazo.

Aquella niña era Mona, ojos azules, vestido rosa esponjoso, cabello naranja perfectamente peinado y unos zapatos negros brillantes. A su lado se encontraba una gata antropomorfa, que era la encargada de cuidarla, su pelaje era blanco y usaba un vestido floral, tacones y unos lentes.

Aquella gata tomo el hombro de Mona y le dijo –Vayamos adentro señorita, no queremos que le dé algo-

-Claro- asintió la niña al ver el vehículo perderse entre las calles.

Mona y su niñera entraron directamente a la sala de estar, que tenía un aspecto rustico.

-Que buen fin de semana pasaste con tus padres ¿No Mona?- pregunto la gata mientras iba a su sillón favorito.

-Si fue divertido señorita Purrish- respondió Mona, su mirada estaba puesta en la nada –pero realmente no me prestaron mucha atención, se suponía que tomarían un descanso pero aun aquí siguen trabajando…- unos ronquidos la interrumpieron.

Mona volteó y como era habitual su niñera ya se había dormido. Mona dio un largo suspiro y unos momentos después sonrió. Ya era hora de hacer lo que ella quisiera y lo primero fue ir a su habitación a cambiarse. Dejo de lado su hermoso vestido rosa para ponerse un vestido color rojo que era más sencillo, sus zapatos elegantes fueron reemplazados por unos botines color café, por último, se deshizo de su elaborado peinado que dejo en evidencia su largo cabello que llegaba hasta su espalda baja.

-¡Estoy lista!- exclamó alegre.

Mona salió al pequeño balcón de su habitación, como su calle se encontraba al subir una colina tenía una amplia vista de la mayor parte de Ciudad Diamante, miro al parque que se encontraba al centro, ahí se podía apreciar una gran feria con juegos mecánicos, carpas y muchos Toads. Era la feria champiñón que, como su nombre lo indica, venía desde el reino champiñón. Esa feria solo se hacía cada 50 años, así que Mona no se la perdería por nada.

Mona salió de su casa por la puerta principal, su niñera estaba tan dormida que un alíen podría llevarse la casa y ella ni se daría cuenta. A sus 6 años Mona salía todo el tiempo de su casa sola, no tenía nada de malo puesto que la Ciudad Diamante no era peligrosa y Mona era muy inteligente como para perderse. A la infante no le tomo más de 15 minutos llegar al lugar deseado, sus ojos se maravillaron al ver tantos colores y gente divirtiéndose. En poco tiempo Mona logro localizar a su grupo de amigos de la escuela que constaba de dos niñas humanas, un elefante antropomorfo, un pato antropomorfo y perro antropomorfo. Sus amigos se alegraron demasiado al verla.

-Mona lograste venir- exclamó una de sus amigas, que era rubia y usaba de peinado dos coletas.

-Sí, mis padres se fueron esta mañana, así que al menos podré disfrutar del último día de la feria- respondió Mona.

-Además no te has perdido de mucho la verdad- trató de animar su otra amiga, que tenía el cabello negro y corto.

-Excepto por la competencia- mencionó el pato.

-¿Qué competencia?- preguntó Mona curiosa.

-No lo creerás pero desde el primer día dos chicos se pelearon y decidieron resolver sus diferencias en una competencia de quien ganaba en más juegos de esta feria- respondió el elefante mientras comía un helado.

-El chico de rojo es bastante simpático y juega bien pero el chico de amarillo es un terror, está haciendo de todo para ganar- dijo la chica rubia.

-Ni si quiera nos deja jugar cómodamente- se quejó el perro.

A Mona le entro tanta curiosidad que empezó a mirar a todos lados -¿Dónde están?, quiero ver-

-Ay no vale la pena ¡Ya se! Mejor vayamos a saludar a la princesa otra vez, tú no la has visto después de todo- propuso la chica de cabello azabache.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó Mona emocionada.

-¡Si! La princesa del reino Champiñón está aquí y es muy hermosa- dijo el cachorro.

El grupo de amigos no lo dudo más y fueron a ver a dicha princesa. La joven princesa Peach del reino Champiñón era encantadora, saludaba a todo el mundo, les contaba historias fantásticas y animaba a todos los niños a seguir estudiando como lo hacia ella (aunque hay una gran diferencia entre ir a la escuela y tener clases particulares en tu castillo). Para Mona fue maravilloso conocerla, era una lástima que no pudo convivir mucho con ella por la gran cantidad de personas que estaban alrededor.

Después Mona y sus amigos fueron a todos los juego posibles. Tuvieron mucho cuidado de no toparse que ninguno de los involucrados de la brusca competencia mencionada. También comieron en los diferentes puestos de la feria, muchos snacks incluían champiñones que eran deliciosos.

Cuando la tarde cayo empezaron a cerrar la feria, tenían mucho por guardar y un largo camino que recorrer de regreso al reino. Los amigos de Mona se tuvieron que ir porque sus respectivos padres ya habían llegado por ellos.

Sin más por hacer Mona emprendió su solitario viaje de regreso a casa pero esta vez decidió tomar el camino largo. Era en esos momentos donde Mona deseaba que sus padres fueran diferentes, que realmente le prestaran atención.

Los pensamientos de Mona se vieron interrumpidos por un extraño ruido, era como de alguien disparando algo y provenía del pequeño pedazo de bosque que estaba al lado de su camino. Sin miedo alguno Mona se adentró a la naturaleza para encontrar la causa de esos ruidos. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a un chico con una pistola de dardos de goma.

Los ojos de Mona brillaron y unos corazones aparecieron en ellos. Su objeto de atención era un adolescente entre los 12 o 14 años. Para su edad no era tan alto pero si corpulento. Vestía una camisa amarilla y unos shorts morados, usaba un calzado deportivo negro y en su cabeza había una gorra amarilla con una W inscrita en ella. Su cabello era castaño, tenía una peculiar nariz rosada, el bello facial apenas comenzaba salir y tenía un poco de acné en ciertas partes de su cara.

-Estúpido Mario, siempre creyéndose mejor que yo- murmuraba el chico enojado, mientras disparaba una y otra vez su arma hacia un árbol donde había colgada una foto de un simpático chico. Algunos dardos atinaban en la foto, la mayoría no.

Mona empezó a imaginar cientos de escenarios con ese chico, como el rescatándola de un castillo custodiado por un dragón, o ambos peleando contra aliens en el espacio, o quizá explorando un templo abandonado, todo lo que ella ya había visto en películas solo que esta vez protagonizado por ella y ese chico del cual no sabía su nombre.

Su imaginación fue interrumpida por un pequeño dolor en su frente, donde ahora había un dardo pegado.

-¡A caso eres sorda! ¿Qué quieres niña?- pregunto el adolescente muy irritado mientras apuntaba con su pistola a Mona.

-Nada- logró articular Mona mientras miraba su frente algo sorprendida.

-Si viniste a burlarte mejor vete porque me enojare y eso no te gustara- amenazó el joven con su extraña voz.

-No ¿Burlarme de que?- pregunto Mona curiosa mientras se quitaba el dardo de su frente y se lo entregaba a su dueño.

-No estuviste en la feria hoy, ¿O qué?- pregunto el chico.

-¡Claro que estuve! Fue muy divertido, me subí al carrusel, y a la mini montaña rusa, y a las sillas voladoras, y a la rueda de la fortuna, y…- la niña fue interrumpida porque el chico la callo al tapar su boca con su gran mano.

-De acuerdo ya entendí, cállate- le ordenó el chico –"Probablemente esta niña no vio la injusta victoria de Mario, Mario ese canalla me las pagara"- pensó.

El adolescente tomo el dardo que Mona le había entregado y se dirigió de nuevo a practicar su puntería. Mona lo siguió de cerca.

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Mona emocionada.

-Wario- respondió el adolescente mientras seguía disparando.

-Nunca te había visto, ¿A qué escuela vas?- No era como si Mona conociera a toda la gente de Ciudad Diamante.

-A una muy lejana de aquí, en el reino Champiñón- respondió Wario.

-¡Entonces vienes con la feria! ¿No deberías estar ayudando a todos a recogerla?- Wario se sintió descubierto con esa pregunta.

-¡Mira mocosa yo no me meto en tus asuntos! Déjame en paz- le grito Wario.

-No me digas así, tengo nombre y es Mona, M-O-N-A- reclamo la niña muy indignada.

-Si como sea, me largo de aquí- dijo el adolescente para después comenzar a caminar de regreso a la civilización, la niña lo siguió de cerca.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Mona.

-A donde sea que haya comida- fue la simple respuesta de Wario.

-Pues en mi casa hay mucha comida, puedes venir si quieres- comento Mona alegre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Wario sorprendido –"Esta niña no tiene percepción del peligro ¿O qué?"- pensó.

-Mira mi casa es esa de allá, la de color azul- Mona apuntó hacia la colina que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Wario al verla se sorprendió, no era una mansión pero si se notaba que ahí había cosas de valor.

-"Puede que haya algo bueno para mi ahí"- pensó Wario –No lo sé, ¿Están tus padres ahí?- preguntó.

-No, solo mi niñera pero está profundamente dormida, nadie te molestaría ahí- aseguró Mona.

En los ojos de Wario aparecieron billetes y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro –Excelente, vamos mocosa- dijo.

-¡Sí!- celebró Mona porque el chico había aceptado su invitación –Pero me llamo Mona- reclamó.

-Si Mona, como sea- dijo Wario.

Y así el par de nuevos amigos emprendió su caminata rumbo a casa de Mona, a la cual llegaron en menos de 10 minutos. Al entrar Mona emocionada le dio la bienvenida a Wario, el cual rápidamente se puso a inspeccionar para ver qué cosas de valor se podría llevar de ahí.

-Wario por acá esta la cocina- le indicó Mona al verlo distraído en las distintas pinturas que colgaban de la pared.

-Sí, voy- respondió Wario.

La cocina era grande, con varios muebles para guardar utensilios y comida, también había una gran mesa con varios bancos. Mona fue hacia la gaveta más grande y al abrirla se podían apreciar miles de especias, cereales, galletas, frutas, entre otras cosas.

-¡Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras!- exclamo Mona alegre.

Wario analizó todo el contenido meticulosamente y después de unos minutos tomo un montón de ajos y se los entregó a Mona.

-¿Ajos? ¿Qué hago con esto?- preguntó Mona confundida.

-Cocínalos- ordenó Wario.

-¿Cocinar? Solo tengo 6 años, no se hacerlo- respondió Mona.

-¿No sabes? Pues deberías aprender, porque algún dia te casaras y tendrás hijos y tendrás que alimentar a tu familia- argumentó Wario.

-Si pero antes quiero trabajar en muchas cosas, como maestra, astronauta, doctora, veterinaria, enfermera…- de nuevo Mona fue interrumpida por Wario.

-¿Qué tal de chef?- sugirió el adolescente.

-Sí, también quiero ser eso- respondió Mona emocionada.

-Pues aprende a cocinar- ordenó Wario.

Mona pensó en como acatar esa orden por unos momentos, luego recordó que había un libro de cocina en uno de los cajones. Emocionada Mona dejo los ajos en la mesa y se apresuró a tomar el libro de cocina, luego lo abrió y después de ojearlo varias veces encontró la receta indicada.

-¡Crema de ajo!- exclamó alegre.

-Sí, eso suena genial niña- respondió Wario.

-Empezare ya mismo- y así Mona prosiguió a tomar todo lo necesario para ese platillo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Wario con la voz más baja que ni si quiera un ratón podría escuchar, como no recibió respuesta lo tomo como un NO, además Mona ya estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo.

Wario aprovecho ese momento para inspeccionar la casa de Mona. Si iba a robar algo seria solo una cosa ya que no contaba con bolsa alguna para llevar muchas cosas. Y como solo se iba a llevar una cosa tenía que asegurarse de que fuera lo más valioso de ese lugar. Inspecciono estatuas, cuadros, floreros, pero nada lo convencía. Desde cualquier rincón de la casa podía escuchar a Mona hacer mucho ruido en la cocina, era increíble que su niñera siguiera dormida para estos momentos.

Wario entro a la última habitación que le faltaba por revisar, era una oficina con muchos muebles y libros. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una estatua antigua de oro que era del tamaño de un peluche. Lentamente se acercó y lo tomo, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que en la cocina ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Wario alzo la estatua y la contemplo en el aire, no se contuvo en imaginar cuantas monedas le darían por ese trasto.

-¡Aquí estas!- exclamó Mona alegre al encontrar a su amigo pero su cara cambio completamente al verlo con la estatua- ¿Ibas a robar eso?- preguntó sorprendida.

Wario al ser atrapado se sintió un poco avergonzado y luego entró a la defensiva -¿Y que si lo hago? No hay nadie aquí que pueda detenerme, ni si quiera tú pequeña ingenua-

-Pues no, puedes llevártelo, al fin y al cabo mis padres ni se darán cuenta, nunca notan nada, ni si quiera a mi- respondió Mona muy desanimada, una parte era por la traición de Wario y la otra por recordar a sus padres ausentes.

Sorprendentemente Wario, el chico al cual no le importa nada ni nadie, se sintió mal por la niña e hizo algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, regreso la estatua a su lugar –Pues no lo iba a robar, solo lo estaba admirando- afirmó Wario, algo serio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mona esperanzada.

-Si- respondió Wario y en seguida salió de la habitación porque sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a arrepentir. Mona de nuevo alegre lo siguió de cerca.

La cocina ahora era un desastre pero al menos en la mesa había dos platos con crema de ajo.

-Esto no luce tan mal- comentó Wario, lo que causo gracia en Mona.

Ambos comieron su respectivo plato. Para Mona no era la mejor comida del mundo pero era aceptable, además estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Para Wario estaba más que bien ya que a su corta vida ya había probado varios platillos desagradables, incluyendo algunos de su madre.

-Pues no esta tan mal para ser tu primera vez cocinando- fue la crítica de Wario.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Mona como si hubiera sido el mejor alago de su vida.

Wario se levantó de su asiento y tomo su arma que había dejado en la mesa.

-¿En serio no te ibas a robar esa estatua?- preguntó Mona aun con duda.

-Ya te dije que no, robarle a una niña tonta como tú no es la gran cosa- dijo mientras se acerba a la ventana de la cocina –En cambio, robar un castillo, o a unos piratas, tal vez un templo abandonado, eso sí sería asombroso- mientras decía eso miraba una enorme y vieja torre que se encontraba alejada de la ciudad, Wario se imaginaba a él entrando al lugar y encontrando un gran tesoro.

Mona también se acercó a la ventana y se paró de puntillas para lograr ver la misma torre que veía Wario.

-Si eso suena genial- dijo alegre, sin darse cuenta lo que realmente significaba hacer todo eso.

-En fin, ya me tengo que ir- dijo Wario y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Mona y lo siguió.

El cielo ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, lo cual significaba que el tren en el que había llegado toda la feria partiría pronto.

-¿Ya no te volveré a ver?- le preguntó Mona a Wario, ambos afuera de la casa.

-¿Sabes? Este lugar no esta tan mal, puede que algún dia regrese a hacer mucho dinero aquí- respondió Wario.

-¡Genial! Cuando regreses búscame, te ayudare en lo que sea- prometió Mona.

-Claro que si- dijo Wario alegre de haber conseguido otra cómplice (Y una muy tierna), además del joven payaso que conoció, el extraño científico loco, y ese par de bestias, que solo eran un perro y un gato antropomorfos.

Wario se fue, según él, con las manos vacías pero en realidad si se había robado algo y era el corazón de una niña de tan solo 6 años.

En las siguientes semanas Mona siguió fantaseando con aquel muchacho que había conocido, pero su ocupada vida la hizo olvidarlo al poco tiempo. Y así Mona termino la primaria y la secundaria, entro a la preparatoria siendo una chica muy popular y querida por todos. Tenía varios admiradores pero a ninguno podía corresponderle sus sentimientos puesto que alguien ya había dejado sus estándares muy altos. Mona hacia todo tipo de actividades extra curriculares, como ser porrista, estar en la banda de la escuela, estar en el taller de teatro, dirigir eventos de caridad, lavado de autos, cualquier cosa.

Su vida cambio completamente cuando sus padres llegaron un dia diciéndole que ya la habían comprometido, probablemente con un chico millonario que ni siquiera sabría como atar los cordones de sus zapatos sin ayuda. Mona podría tolerar que sus padres la ignoraran y no estuvieran cuando ella los necesitaba, pero definitivamente no permitiría que la obligaran a hacer algo que ella no quería. Así que sin dudarlo hizo sus maletas y abandono su lujoso hogar para dar paso a una vida completamente independiente.

Mona consiguió un pequeño departamento, algo vacío y sucio, pero no le molestaba porque sabía que con el tiempo ella podía hacer algo genial ahí. Además estaba muy emocionada por las oportunidades que ahora tenía frente a ella. Cambio la mayoría de sus actividades extra escolares por trabajos reales que necesitaría para mantenerse. No le tomo mucho tiempo hacerse mejor amiga de todos sus colegas del trabajo, e incluso de su jefe Joe.

Una tarde mientras Mona trabajaba en un café, al cual iba la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela, una motocicleta se estaciono, su ruido ya había captado la atención de la mayoría de la gente del establecimiento. Entonces un hombre entro al lugar, de estatura promedio, robusto, con músculos notorios en sus brazos, una nariz y un bigote muy peculiares, vestía como un auténtico motociclista.

Nadie había visto antes a aquel hombre, o al menos no lo recordaban. La gente hacía todo tipo de comentarios como "¿Quién es el?" "¿De dónde viene?" "¿Por qué huele así?".

El hombre cuestión se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que encontró, en cuanto lo hizo de su bolso saco un game boy y empezó a jugar.

-Dios mío, ese hombre es tan…- dijo la chica a la que Mona estaba atendiendo.

-Increíble- completó Mona impresionada.

-Sí, esa es exactamente la palabra que no usaría para describirlo- comentó la joven.

Después de terminar con esa chica, Mona se quedó mirando la mesa donde se encontraba aquel hombre misterioso que estaba segura de haber visto antes. Dudosa patinó hacia la mesa, ya que en ese café todo el personal era obligado a usar patines por cuestiones de velocidad. Mona carraspeo para controlar el nerviosismo que se había formado en ella.

-Bienvenido a Café Joe, ¿Qué puedo servirle?- dijo Mona con la voz más normal posible.

-Una malteada de vainilla- le dijo el hombre sin siquiera mirarla.

Mona anotó la orden y regresó para dársela al barista que en unos minutos ya tenía la malteada lista. Mona entregó la malteada, alegre el hombre la bebió tan rápido como se la entregaron. Al terminarse la bebida aquel hombre misterioso sacó lo que parecía ser una chequera, escribió en algo en ella y lo dejó en la mesa para después salir del lugar.

Mona se acercó a la mesa y tomo el papel que de cheque no tenía nada, era un simple papel normal que tenía algo escrito en el.

-Muchas gracias por la bebida, firmado W- leyó Mona, quedando muy confundida. No por el hecho de que aquel hombre no hubiera pagado, sino porque realmente quería saber su nombre.

-Te lo juro mamá, era el mismísimo Wario en esa moto- afirmaba un niño aparentemente de 9 años que había entrado al café en compañía de una mujer.

Wario, ese nombre hizo clic en la memoria de Mona.

-¿No te habrás confundido 9-volt? Wario no tiene que hacer nada aquí él es del reino Champiñón- respondió la dulce mujer que acompañaba al niño.

-¡Wario!- exclamó Mona alegre al recordar todo.

Mona patinó afuera del restaurante, mira hacia todos lados pero no había rastro de aquel hombre. Pero a Mona no le preocupó, estaba segura que lo vería pronto puesto que había regresado a Ciudad Diamante como lo prometió. Y si lo hizo era porque de seguro tenía algo bueno en mente. Mona no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, sabía que su vida cambiaria a partir de ahora.


End file.
